


Television War

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [14]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, Destruction, Disasters, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Mother Figures, Multi, My Little Pony References, One Big Happy Family, Shock, Step-parents, Steven Universe References, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Deetzes, the Maitlands, and Betelgeuse can’t decide what to watch on Television.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 19





	Television War

Everyone had a different idea on what they wanted to watch on tv that night. Lydia wanted to watch ghost hunting shows, Betelgeuse wanted to watch My Little Pony, Adam and Barbara wanted to watch home renovation shows, Charles wanted to watch some Football, and Delia wanted to watch Steven Universe. And the problem was all those shows were on at the same time.

Lydia telekinetically grabbed the television remote from her dad’s hand and aimed it at the tv, changing what was currently on the tv from Football to one of her Ghost Hunting Shows.

“Ghost Hunting Shows are better,” Lydia announced with a smile. “Let’s watch one of those.”

Her dad wasn’t having it. He grabbed the remote from Lydia’s hand and used it to change the channel back to the Football game he wanted to watch.

“No,” he said. “Let’s watch Football instead.”

“No. Let’s watch Steven Universe. It’s about Life Coaching Crystals.”

Delia snatched the remote from her husband’s hand and put on Steven Universe. Adam scowled at her, folding his arms.

“No. How about a home renovation show?” Adam asked. “Those are good.”

Adam telekinetically grabbed the remote from Delia’s hand and put on a home renovation show for him and Barbara to watch. The Deetzes and Betelgeuse glared at them.

Betelgeuse telekinetically snatched the remote from Adam’s hand and turned on My Little Pony. The Deetzes and the Maitlands turned their attention over towards him. 

“But I want to sit and watch My Little Pony right now,” Betelgeuse announced, matter-of-factly.

Charles reached over and grabbed the television remote from Betelgeuse’s hand. “No. Football.”

“Ghost Hunting Shows!” Lydia shouted back, telekinetically grabbing the remote from her dad’s hand once again. Charles turned to glare solely at her.

“Football!” He repeated, grabbing the remote from his daughter’s hand again.

Delia reached a hand out, grabbing the television remote from her husband’s hand and putting Steven Universe on yet again. “Steven Universe!”

“Home renovation shows!” Barbara shouted, telekinetically grabbing the remote from Delia’s hand.

“Football!” Charles spat. He grabbed the remote from Barbara’s hand and put on the same Football Game from earlier.

“My Little Pony!” Betelgeuse telekinetically grabbing the remote from Charles’s hand. He focused his attention over towards Lydia and smiled widely at her. “Lydia, you remind me of Twilight Sparkle.”

“I do?” Lydia was confused.

Betelgeuse turned to Barbara. “Babs, you remind me of Fluttershy and Princess Cadance.”

“I...what....” was Barbara’s response.

Betelgeuse focused his attention over towards Adam. “Ad-Man, you remind me of Shining Armor.”

“Okay...” Adam said.

Lastly, Betelgeuse turned to Delia. “Debra...”

“It’s Delia,” the Spiritual Life Coach corrected. 

“Whatever. You remind me of Pinkie Pie and Rarity.”

“Oh, do I now?” Delia smirked, grabbing the remote from Betelgeuse’s hand and putting Steven Universe on once more. She pointed at a random character on the screen. “If anything, Pearl reminds me of myself.”

Lydia telekinetically grabbed the remote from Delia’s hand. “Ghost Hunting Shows. I want to use whatever technology they use to try and contact my mother.”

This just resulted in everyone else in Lydia’s family grabbing the remote from her hand, which in turn sent the remote flying into the television and cracking it. The Deetzes, the Maitlands, and Betelgeuse stared in shock at the now destroyed television.

“We’re gonna need a new television,” Charles spoke up after a few minutes of silence shared between the six of them.

“Agreed,” everyone else said.


End file.
